Flight of luck
by ohyeah89
Summary: Slight AU. Future fic. Rachel and Quinn don't know each other. Rachel is a struggling artist and Quinn is, well Quinn. Can this be the flight of their lives?


**First fic, bear with me?**

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**R&R**

Rachel knew the time she stepped into the airport that this will not be a good day. She just came from a mini show last night and a friend informed her that there's an ongoing audition being held in New York for Rent because the actress took sometime off and wont be coming back til god knows when. She thought the girl was really stupid because, hello, it's Rent, but hey it's a win-win situation for her. Sure, that was good news but the flood of people in LAX airport will surely kill her before she can even get her first Tony award. The lack of sleep, caffeine and sex was getting into her but hey she's Rachel Barbara Berry and she doesnt back down from a challenge.

"Hello, I need a coach class ticket for that nonstop flight please." she said, pointing at the signboard just behind the ticket agent.

_SkywayAL 314 LAX- NYC nonstop 4pm_

"Im sorry miss, but the last seat was just taken." the ticket agent replied.

"Okay I'll have the next flight then."

"Same thing. It's fully booked. We can have you on standby on a connecting flight that would go through Charlotte, if you want."

"No. Thank you miss, but I need a confirmed seat and a non stop flight preferrably. Do you have a red eye?" she waited patiently while tapping her foot nervously.

"I'm sorry but our next available flight is not til...

...two days from now." the ticket agent replied checking her computer screen for the last time.

"This is the biggest airline and you dont have flights? You can't be seeerrioussss?" she almost yelled, bothering the other passengers in line.

"No ma'am, we are bound to be serious and truthful at all times..." the ticket agent said fearing for her life.

"That was a rhetorical question. Let's try this again. Annie, right?" she interrupted, looking at the ticket agent's pinned metal nameplate. The ticket agent nodded.

"My name is Rachel Barbara Berry and I need to be in New York by tomorrow. There's this ongoing audition for Rent and I could be the next Idina Menzel, Liza Menelli or Barbara Streisand to name a few. To be a successful Broadway star has always been my dream since I was still an egg and this is a matter of life and death and I am not exaggerating here..." she added as soon as she heard someone laughed.

"... I dont care if it's an aisle, middle or window seat, I just have to be there or else..."

"I'm sorry but there are no..."

"...give me your manager." she finished while rummaging though her pouch for her phone.

Really? Of all days, why does it have to be today? She sighed. She was sure when God threw luck in the world, she was at home, asleep with her mouth half open, drooling, while the rest of the world was celebrating. She could not believe her luck. She was momentarily interrupted from her own world when someone spoke from the other line of passengers.

"No need for that..." That same sultry voice who just laughed at her, practically mocking her Broadway dream. The nerve of this woman to join the conversation. Rachel Berry doesnt tolerate this kind of behavior. She will teach her how to respect a future Broadway star.

"...she can have my other ticket." She turned her head on cue only to be faced by a beautiful blonde. Nope, scratch that. This woman has got to be the prettiest in the face of the planet. She admitted. Her blonde hair was flowing freely on her face, with some securely hiding behind her ears. She was sporting a branded jacket that she knew well, thanks to several hours of watching catwalks on TV and a camera on neck. And her jeans. OMG. That would have to be the tightest pair of jeans man ever created. It fitted her behind perfectly . How can someone be this perfect? She asked. She had to restrain herself from staring. She looked up only to see the blonde smirking at her. She swore she saw the blonde winked at her even behind those sunglasses. To say it was embarrasing was an understatement. She blushed.

"Tickets are non transferrable. Im so sorry ma'am." the ticket agent replied.

"I know, but can we maybe bend that for now, we dont want her not getting into that audition, do we?" the blonde said.

"I wish we could do that for you but we are bound by the restrictions of the ticket.. " the ticket agent expertly said,almost reading it off a script.

"You're new, right?" the blonde teased.

"Uhm.. I.. I.." the ticket agent stuttered.

"I was just kidding, here use this." the blonde said, taking two shiny cards out of her purse. The ticket agent examined the cards like they were under a microscope. She caught a glimpse of the first card. Flight voucher, it said.

"Oh! You are..." the ticket agent said, dumbounded with what she just saw.

"Yes. Let's keep the line moving now, shall we? My companion cancelled her ticket so give this beautiful future broadway star the seat next to mine please. I would appreciate it. Thank you. And you have a good day Rachel." the blonde finished with a smile, placing her card back to her purse as she took off for the check in counter.

"Absolutely!" the ticket agent started punching giddily on her keyboard. Rachel watched the whole exchange with her mouth half open. She just called her Rachel, not that she didnt like it or anything. Nope. She was absolutely not seeing puppies nor feeling like vomitting rainbow at the moment. Nope nothing like that. The blonde has some voice, she reasoned. Some bedroom voice, her subconscious added. Shaking her head profusely, she was interrupted from her thoughts when the ticket agent asked for her IDs only handing them back with her ticket no more than thirty minutes ago she was sure she was not leaving LA but now she has a ticket? Lucky, much? She was about to leave when someone came behind the ticket agent. She took in his appearance and her eyes landed on that same pinned metal nameplate, manager it said. The guy leaned in to the ticket agent and she could not, for the life of her, make out the words what he was saying and of course the evesdropper she was, she stalled for a bit pretending to be looking for something in her pouch.

"Was that...?" she heard the manager asked the ticket agent.

"Yes. I could not believe how pretty she was." the ticket agent replied.

"I know right. I've seen her in NY Times once. She was absolutely gorgeous, a woman to die for I should say, but I thought she was in Paris or something or was it in Milan, no?" the manager asked with an accent hinted on his voice.

"Apparently not boss. She's elusive that way. Next please!" the ticket agent called out for the next passenger, eyeing her suspiciously.

She was about to ask the ticket agent before her, when she heard her flight being called. Completely losing the track of time, she immediately picked up her things and ran her way into the security, leaving her question unanswered for now.

############################

**listening to: you gotta be - des'ree**


End file.
